Ancillary Narrative 2
TITLE: '''The Super Awareness Show ft. Anonymous Female Hero '''CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: '''ENTER BIZARRO WORLD '''SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act 1: '''The radio show starts off with an anonymous interview with a Gamma who tells the listeners about the troubles of living as a hero in the wasteland. The Gamma goes into detail how on a daily basis they have been tracked by multiple bounty hunters who do not want to turn them in, but instead use them to power their Gyrocycles. She describes the group as nomadic outlaws who scour the wasteland for fuel for their vehicles and they are the greatest fuel source of all time. As she goes past that she delves deeper into this bounty hunter group and eventually mentions the leader who is an enigmatic figure to outsiders of the wasteland and one who you would not want to mention in public. '''Act 2: '''The "hero" reveals frightening information that actually this leader does not capture his victims for bounty or for resources, but instead enjoys eating them. They state they found this out after being captured and escaping their base camp and stumbling upon one of the leader's rituals. They reveal the bandits do not disclose this information as it would deem them "kill on sight" by Gammas and they need to appear as bounty hunter like as possible. Should anyone reveal this information would put them extremely high on the wastelanders hit list. '''Act 3: After a few hours of talking about irrelevant subjects the audience is surprised with the sounds of explosions and gun firing. Soon after the sound of the leader's voice is heard throughout the podcast. "Sill' 'ero, 'id you tru tru tink you would git away wit dat infoo?" another voice is heard, this one more effeminate and lispy, "hold hold Grutez oh love. Dese old olds should be wakey. We need dem tru tru." You here the faint voice of the hero end the podcast with "Sigma Lady, out." GENRE: 'Sci-fi Radio show '''PROTAGONIST: ' The "Hero," later revealed as Sigma Lady. A past hero who now helps all he cans while solo. 'ANTAGONIST: ' Grutez the bandit leader. Feared throughout the still human world as a loose canon animal. '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/DESCRIPTIONS: #DJ Jefferson the radio show host who tries to pry as much information out of the "hero" as possible #Co-Host Samantha Columbia is the co-host of the show who is kind of the mediator in the conversations. She tries to seem as friendly to the guest as possible to make it easier for Jefferson to pry information out of them. PRIMARY LOCATIONS W/DESCRIPTIONS: #The Radio Station located in the Great Wasteland of Texas. A small radio station surrounded by mostly uninhabited wasteland which makes for a peaceful and quiet atmosphere for the station. It also makes it easier for them to broadcast a larger signal as there is no interference. #The Wasteland is the general area of nuclear fallout. Much of the "hero's" story takes place throughout this barren land. '''ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''You learn more about Grutez who is a prolific character in Wasteland sagas. You find out he is a homosexual and that he enjoys eating Gammas instead of using them for resources that was previously believed. You also get a look at what may have happened to Sigma Man. '''TARGET MARKET: '''Young adult to adult Females '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''Young adult to adult males love surprises and gory/ horrific elements to their media. The more violent the better for them. '''MEDIUM: '''Podcast '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''Gives the listener an introspective view of this world and provides an atmospheric and believable story to immerse them into that world. '''PLATFORM: '''Youtube/Itunes/wherever podcasts can be found. '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''Podcasts are modern radio shows.